Lala-Oopsies Merchandise
In a wacky and silly world of colors and wonder, there are giant mushrooms, curvy roads, and magical kingdoms. This is the land of the Lala-Oopsies! Four princesses rule over each of their own special kingdoms, each being unique to their own personalities. In this world there are also four magical little fairies who love to play together. Lala-Oopsies are the bendy and sillier counterparts to Lalaloopsies. They are, as implied, an oopsie. Their arms and legs are rubbery and bendable, while their heads are very squishy. They are each vibrantly colored and have a variety of mismatched patterns and stripes on their clothes and hair. Characters Princess Ballerinas Princess Anise.jpg|Princess Anise|link=Princess Anise Princess Juniper Pic.jpg|Princess Juniper|link=Princess Juniper Mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 4.jpg|Princess Lavender|link=Princess Lavender Princess Nutmeg.jpg|Princess Nutmeg|link=Princess Nutmeg Princess Saffron Pic.jpg|Princess Saffron|link=Princess Saffron Lalaoopsies rc boat 27mhz.jpg|Princess Sesame|link=Princess Sesame Fairies (Littles) Fairy Daffodil Doll.jpg|Fairy Daffodil|link=Fairy Daffodil Fairy Fern Doll.jpg|Fairy Fern|link=Fairy Fern Fairy Lilac Doll.jpg|Fairy Lilac|link=Fairy Lilac Fairy Tulip Doll.jpg|Fairy Tulip|link=Fairy Tulip Mermaids Mini Mermaid Anemone.jpg|Mermaid Anemone|link=Mermaid Anemone Mermaid Opal.jpg|Mermaid Opal|link=Mermaid Opal Mini Mermaid Treasure.jpg|Mermaid Treasure|link=Mermaid Treasure Water Lily.jpg|Mermaid Water Lily|link=Mermaid Water Lily Mermaids (Littles) Mermaid Fin.PNG|Mermaid Fin|link=Mermaid Fin Mermaid Gilly.PNG|Mermaid Gilly|link=Mermaid Gilly File:14592233_201307040605.jpg|Mermaid Kelp|link=Mermaid Kelp Mermaid Tadpole.PNG|Mermaid Tadpole|link=Mermaid Tadpole 'Mini Merchandise' 'Princess Ballerina Minis' #Princess Anise: with royal crown scepter, hand mirror, heart-shaped box of chocolates, and kitty #Princess Nutmeg: with strawberry milk, royal half-eaten donut scepter, umbrella, and bunny #Princess Saffron: with tea pot, royal heart scepter, tea cup, and mouse #Princess Juniper: with heart-shaped sewing kit, royal paintbrush scepter, basket of yarn, and bunny #Princess Sesame: comes with RC Boat #Princess Lavender: comes with 3 Floating Islands Playset 'Mermaid Minis' #Mermaid Treasure #Mermaid Anemone #Mermaid Water Lily #Mermaid Opal 'Fairies Littles Minis' #Fairy Tulip #Fairy Lilac #Fairy Daffodil #Fairy Fern All minis (Out of box) Lalaoopsies rc boat 49mhz.jpg Lalaoopsies rc boat 27mhz.jpg Mermaid opal.png Mermaid waterlily.png Mermaid ananome.png Mermaid tresure.png anise out of box.png Juniper out of box.png Saffron out of box.png Nutmeg out of box.png Bester ml.png lala-oopsie littles mini.png mini anise box.jpg mini nutmeg box.jpg mini saffron box.jpg mini juniper box.jpg oopsies mini mermaid 1.PNG oopsies mini mermaid 2.PNG oopsies mini mermaid 3.PNG oopsies mini mermaid 4.PNG mini oopsies fairies 1.jpg|'Mini Fairy Tulip, Fairy Lilac, & Fairy Fern' mini oopsies fairies 2.jpg|'Mini Fairy Daffodil, Fairy Fern, & Fairy Tulip' 'Pets' Whether it's their faithful steeds, or their adventerous sea horses, the pets of Lala-Oopsies are at their side. There are a total of 6 Horses and 4 Sea Horses thus far. Both have long manes that can be brushed and braided with their own special brushes. 'Horses' The Lala-Oopsies horses come in three different styles. There are the winged flying horses, the horned horses which resemble unicorns, and the crowned and decorated horses which resemble royalty. Hazelnut.jpg|'Hazelnut' Cashew.jpg|'Cashew' Almond.jpg|'Almond' Macadamia.jpg|'Macadamia' Scone.jpg|'Scone' Tea Biscuit.jpg|'Tea Biscuit' 'Sea Horses' Sold exclusively at Walmart, the Lala-Oopsies Sea Horses each come with their very own companion: jellyfish, starfish, crab, or octopus. They have long aquatic manes that you can brush and braid with their starfish-shaped brushes. Sunstar.png|'Sunstar' Seasqurit.png|'Seasquirt' Dottyback.png|'Dottyback' Brittlestar.png|'Brittlestar' preview sunstar.jpg preview sea squirt.jpg preview dottyback.jpg preview brittlestar.jpg 'Playsets/RC' 'RC Vehicles' lalaoopsies rc boat 27mhz.jpg|'RC Boat 27MHz' lalaoopsies rc boat 49mhz.jpg|'RC Boat 49MHz' 'Playsets' *3 Floating Islands - Teapot Playset mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 3.jpg mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 1.jpg mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 2.jpg mini lalaloopsies teapot playset 4.jpg 'Trivia' *The dolls lack the ballerina ribbons around their legs and the jewelry they possess in the artwork. *Some people have claimed that their full sized Lala-Oopsies reek of onions. This is not the case for all Lala-Oopsies, though. *Due to their heads being made of a squishy foam material, it is easily able to rip if children handle them the wrong way. 'Gallery' Lala-oopsies.jpg Finale.png Half Jump.png Jump!.png level 4.png pose.png Twirl.png Movie.jpg|Lala-Oopsie Sew Magical Movie Mystery Door.png|The mystery door in 3D Land leads you to Oopsie Land! Oopsies! 2.jpg Lala-Oopsies Land 2.png Lala-Oopsies Land.png Oopsie Boat!.png The Butterfly with a Castle.png The Lala-Oopsies Book.png The Far Away Milk Carton!.png The door of Lala-Oopsies Land! 2.png The door of Lala-Oopsies Land!.png From the creators of Lalaloopsy.png Category:Lala-Oopsies Category:Spin-Offs